


Ms. Frizzle kicks a bitch's ass

by Cloaksaga



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Magic School Bus & Magic School Bus Rides Again (Cartoons 1994-2018)
Genre: A normal field trip, Caillou deserves to die, Caillou gets his ass beat, Caillou's existence is homophobic, Child? Abuse, First Day of School, Foul Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ms. Frizzle is a bamf, Ms. Frizzle is a lesbian, Violence, acid trip, because I said so, dipey, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaksaga/pseuds/Cloaksaga
Summary: Caillou gets what's coming for him. Ms. Frizzle satisfies her bloodlust.
Comments: 73
Kudos: 307





	Ms. Frizzle kicks a bitch's ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt I was given, this is what you all get to read. Honestly this is just to have fun with my friends, you can ignore this.

"But Daddy! I don't want to go to schooooooool!" Caillou cried like a little bitch, shit dripping down his legs. At such a young age of 13, he can't be expected to be completely potty trained. His dad ignored his complaints, running back to his car as fast possible to get high and cry, away from his shit stain of a son. Caillou's tears rolled down his cheeks as his new classmates avoided his stinky ass and even the eccentric teacher looked at him like he was the scum of the earth. Reluctantly, he walked into the classroom and found a seat next to some obnoxious looking red-head, you know that bitch, Arnold. Even Arnold looked disgusted by the trail of shit he left behind and the audible squelch of Caillou sitting down.  
Ms. Frizzle, wanting to quickly move on from the slimy diarrhea, announced that the class would be going on a field trip to a boxing ring. Nobody wanted this, but only the worst and least-loved students spoke up.  
"Ms. Frizzle, please, I'm begging you, I literally ate two classmates yesterday, can we not go on another field trip," Arnold whined like an idiot. As he finished speaking, Caillou added, "Ms. Frizzle! I pissed my pants! We can't leave now! Time for dipey change,". Arnold redacted his statement, not wanting to be associated with this greasy piss baby.  
The lovely Friz gave Caillou a look that could be read as simply, 'Fuck off, go to hell, die.' and then lead the class outdoors to the magic school bus. Not getting his way, Caillou threw a massive, gargantuan, mountain-sized tantrum, throwing his shit-filled diaper at the teacher. The entire class froze, remembering what happened to the last student to cross Ms. Frizzle. Let's just say that anatomy class was a lot more accurate that year. But Caillou was an idiot, with no sense of self preservation, and continued to prove why plan B is a thing. As if forced by some higher being, the students formed a ring around Caillou and the Friz, even though several did pass out from the overwhelming stench of failure and last night's lasagna.  
In a booming voice, which shook the classroom's walls, Ms. Frizzle said something that could get her fired or at least make her do sensitivity training if the entire staff were not afraid of her immense power. "Caillou, you useless cumstain, get your ho ass out to the school bus before I tear you a new asshole with it! And don't you FUCKING dare get any shit on my bus or you will wish that you were dead!"  
Of course, Caillou has the personal hygiene of a Coachella outhouse, and ran to the bus quaking in terror while adding more mass into his diaperless pants. The students parted like the red sea to get out of the splash zone of his fountain. Ms. Frizzle saw red, and her anger allowed her to hover and she ominously followed after him like a possessed child in a cheesy horror film. Caillou reached the bus, but he was unable to get on before Ms. Frizzle grabbed him and threw him onto the ground. The winds kicked up, obeying their favorite master and aiming debris at the giant crybaby. She then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to vomit, and listened to the cheers of her other students, basking in the growing bloodlust of the young crowd. She turned towards her disrespectful pupil and smacked him as hard as possible with a yard stick. Red welts appeared on Caillou's arms and he wailed loudly, sobbing in pain. Satisfied that he has suffered enough, she picks up his fatass and punts him into the sun with one swift kick.  
"All right class!" She said, as though nothing unusual had happened, "Who's ready for our field trip?"


End file.
